


Video: Here By My Side

by ragingrainbow



Series: Fanvids [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Here by my side you are destruction...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: Here By My Side

**Program Used** : Sony Vegas Pro 9  
 **Music** : Weapon by Matthew Good

[Adam Lambert / TommyJoe Ratliff - Here By My Sid](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXgrtXNTfDE)e


End file.
